


in a forever kind of way

by likebrightness



Series: Mac and Cheese [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first pinky promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a forever kind of way

  
  
“How come people make pinky swears?” Brittany asked one day.

Santana didn’t even look up from the magazine she was reading. “It’s like a promise.”

“But I mean, why pinkies?” Brittany asked. “Is there something special about them?”

She had that tone of voice that Santana knew meant this was important to her. She used it when she tried to figure out math problems, too. Santana didn’t know why the blonde was asking, but she didn’t care. They’d only been friends for a few months, but she’d already grown happy to satisfy Brittany’s curiosities.

“Well, all I know about pinkies is that in wars when soldiers got like their legs blown off or something, they’d break their pinkies,” Santana said. “Apparently it hurt enough they’d forget about their legs.”

Brittany considered this for a minute. She tilted her head and tugged on the end of one of her braids. Santana bit her lip to hide a smile. Brittany tended to think she was laughing at her “thinking face”, but really Santana just thought it was cute.

“So, like, they’re delicate? ’Cause they’re so little. So pinky swears are important because if you break them that’s like breaking a pinky and it hurts a lot.”

Santana couldn’t stop her smile at that. “I’ve never thought about it that way, B, but that totally makes sense.”

Brittany beamed. She wasn't that good at school, but Santana always made her feel smart. She jumped off the bed and bounded over to the beanbag where her friend sat.

“I pinky promise to be your best friend forever,” she grinned, holding out a pinky. “No matter what.”

“Britt,” Santana said gently. “You can’t pinky promise that. What if your family moves again or something? And what about when we go to college?”

Brittany’s smile never faltered. It got bigger, even, when Santana mentioned college because no one else ever talked about college to the blonde. “It doesn’t matter, San. I love you in a forever kind of way. You’ll always be my best friend.”

She still just stood there, holding her pinky out. Santana looked at her, all blonde hair and big blue eyes and a smile that took up half her face. Finally she nodded and locked their pinkies. Brittany squealed with delight.

“We’re like the fox and the hound—best friends forever! Except neither of us is supposed to kill the other usually.”

Santana giggled and tugged Brittany down on top of her, hugging her hard.

“I love you, B.”

“Forever?” Brittany asked.

“Yeah, forever,” Santana laughed out the line to one of their favorite movies.

  



End file.
